1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an elastic contact.
2. Description of Related Art
Elastic contacts are widely used in electronic devices. One end of the elastic contact is soldered to a circuit board of the electronic device, the other end of the elastic contact resiliently presses against an electronic element of the electronic device, thus electrically connecting the circuit board and the electronic element.
Usually, the height of the elastic contact should be roughly the same as the distance between the mounting surface of the circuit board and the top of the electronic element. If the height, however, is more than 10 millimeters, the elastic contact cannot be mounted to the circuit board by a surface mount technology (SMT) machine, and the mounting efficiency will be low.
What is needed is an elastic contact, which can be mounted to a circuit board by an SMT machine regardless the height of the elastic contact.